When Dark Becomes Light
by Kaida86
Summary: Draco finds Hermione near the Malfoy Manor, and an unexpected opportunity arises
1. Out Cold

Author's Note: Well, this is first fan-fiction that I have ever posted. I know I have spent a lot of time on it, I do hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: We all know whom owns Harry Potter and it's not me, I only own the story line.

Chapter One: Out Cold

"_Beautiful, filthy but beautiful," he thought to himself as he looked at the unconscious heap on the ground. He slowly bent down on his knees, the cold Earth sending a chill down his spine. He carefully placed one strong under her head and the other below her knees. He tried to awaken her, but she was far away from the world. He slowly stood and began walking with the girl in his arms._

Draco Malfoy wasnot a defender of the light, nor a defender of the dark. He worked for his own ambition and it had proved to be successful his whole life. Although everyone believed that he was once a Death Eater, loyal supporter of Lord Voldemort, neither he was. Draco had decided early in his young adult years that he was no pawn for anyone to move around. He quickly learned to despise the Dark Lord and his own father, Lucius Malfoy, for his pathetic servitude to someone else.

As Draco carried the girl back to the Malfoy Manor, he began to think about the girl. Why was she here, in his forest, out cold, and so late at night. Draco would not have ever known she was there if it had not been for a house elf. Draco figured she must have gotten lost, and got into a struggle with someone or something, which was not an impossible scenario. He did know that she had a few injuries, scratches and bruises, and that she had passed out to do something. This is what he was unsure of. He found her wand on her, and knew she should have been able to protect herself. He figured that she must have been attacked and caught by surprise. By any means he quickly pocketed her wand. He knew he would get all the answers to his questions as soon as she awoke

As Draco walked through the gates, towards the manor, he was greeted by his head house elf, Tilly. Tilly soon realized Draco was carrying someone, a very pretty lady.

"Master, I am so happy is you back!' she exclaimed, ears perking. "Who this lady master?"

Draco's smile broadened as he answered her. "This is an old friend of mine, you will be taking care of her until she is better."

"What her name, Master?" Tilly asked

"Her name is Hermione Granger," he answered. With that he carried her inside the Manor.


	2. Getting Reacquainted

A.N- I was so excited when I got my reviews for my first chapter, I would like to thank Band Geek Forever, MalfoysQueen, Boom-Boom 13, merry247, babygirl1832z, hannah-901, runaway mental patient, and crazy4me9234 and Courtney5. Thank you so much, it made me so happy to see you liked the start. I did notice that my 1st chapter was a little short, but my story is long, I promise, chapters to come will be lengthy, like this one, so lets get on with the story...

Disclaimer- Only in a perfect world do I own Harry Potter, however, I wouldn't mind owning Tom Felton...

Chapter 2: Getting Reacquainted

Now that Draco had possession of Hermione, he wondered what he could do with her. He certainly was not going to let this opportunity go to waste. It had been so long, too long since he had been able to bother her and her little friends. Ah, yes, he was going to have fun with this. He would torment her as she had tormented him. He would pay her back for every class the she overcame him in (which happened to be every class), take out all his frustration on her that Potter and Weasley had caused him, then he would let her go, maybe.

Draco placed Hermione in a very comfortable room, very close to his own quarters. He decided to give her nice accommodations while she was there, it would be the only nice thing she would get. Her room was decorated in rich wood and deep crimson red. _Fit for a Gryffindor_, thought Draco bitterly. He could, however, recall his mother staying in this room when he was a little boy.

"Tilly, get her cleaned and dressed in a gown. Also, take her measurements so she will have the proper size of clothing, order them for Hogsmeade and pick them up later," he ordered. "Then come to my potions room, she will be needing a healing potion." Draco turned and briskly walked out of the room, leaving a very distraught house elf

It was two full days before Hermione awoke. And for two days straight Draco sat in an armchair by the fire in her room waiting, waiting for hours on end. These days he barely slept, he only waited for her to awake. It was a stormy day when she awoke. Heavy rain, lightning, and crashing thunder, dark all day. Draco was sitting in his usual chair by the fire when he heard a small moaning noise coming from the bed behind him. He immediately stood and walked to the bedside._ This should be good, _he thought cruely.

Hermione jolted awake from her comatose state. She inhaled sharply and began to take in her fuzzy surroundings. When her vision cleared, she noticed the figure standing beside the bed. It was a very tall, blonde man whom she quickly recognized. She looked at him, hazed brown eyes to cold steel, her pupils became enlarged as she muttered the name she loathed the most, "Malfoy."

"Yes, you were always so quick to catch on, weren't you my little mudblood?" he asked. Draco relished in the horrified look on her face. She was ghost white and her eyes were glazed over with fear.

"How did I get here?" she asked, clearly confused. She then felt a horrible pain in head, her hands flying up to cradle it immediately. The pain was intense.

"Headache love?" he sneered at her. "Don't worry, common side effect of a powerful healing potion, it will go away." He smiled, already getting satisfaction from seeing her in pain.

"Why am I here?"

"You are here because I found _you_ out cold in _my_ forest," he said. "But the question I am dying to know is _why_ you where there."

Hermione's face turned another shade whiter, she felt her stomach drop, she did not want to explain why she had been there. "I can't tell you why," she whispered, trying to fight her tears away. She knew that when he found out why she was there, he would be furious. Furious enough that he would probably hurt her. She may have been brave, but she knew not to make Draco Malfoy lose his temper.

Draco was not going to wait forever for an answer, he grabbed her arms and jerked her towards him.

"Draco, you, you're hurting me!" Hermione choked out, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I don't care mudblood, I want to know what the bloody hell you where doing anywhere near my house!" he yelled, enraged. He squeezed her arms harder and she let out a sob. Hermione knew she had no choice but to tell him, if not he could hurt her much worse.

"Dumbledore sent Harry, Ron, and I to spy on you. Dumbledore got wind from someone that you were trying to associate with death eaters inside Azkaban, planning to help them escape. He sent us to see if this was true or not. We decided to split up, the three of us, and meet back at a rendevous point. I was attacked, but I never saw who it was, I must have been knocked out with a spell, and now I am here," she explained.

Draco gazed at her, a look of pure murder written on his face. Hermione tensed her frail little body, ready for the blow that was surely to come. Only, it did not come, Draco released her arms and sat back on the bed. He now looked rather amused, then he started to laugh. The laughter scared Hermione more than the anger, she looked at him cautiously and waited.

Draco slowly rolled up his left sleeve to reveal smooth, pale skin, no marks visible.

"Tell me Granger, do you see a dark mark?" he asked quizzically. Hermione shook her head no. "Didn't think so."

"So, so your not a death eater?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"No, I am not," he simply answered. "Dumbledore, that old man certainly knows how to get any information he wants, the problem, however, is that he sent a Weasley, Potter and a mudblood to do the job for him." Draco then suddenly grabbed Hermione's arms again.

"Granger, do you swear to me this is ALL you were doing?" he asked. "I can easily find out if you are lying, I can brew a very powerful Veritaserum."

"I swear, it's the truth!" she sobbed. She dearly hated looking so utterly weak in front of him, it made her sick. But she did have to rely on his mercy until she got her strength back, and her wand. "Where is my wand?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he answered rudely. "Your wand is in my possession, I will return it when I feel you have....earned it." He smirked at her, "So now I guess you're wondering what's to become of you?"

Hermione did not answer him, but glared at him. "Pity such a beautiful face was wasted on a filthy thing like you," he said, stroking her face roughly.

"Don't touch me Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth. She may have been weak, but she certainly wasn't going to let him touch her. Draco removed his hand, he decided he would ignore her little out burst. _She'll pay for that one later_, he thought.

"Since you are already here.." he began, "I figured you could help out around the house, since it is so big." He loved to tease her so.

"You're going to make me a servant, aren't you?" she asked. She already knew the answer, she would have to be his servant, she would have to work for someone she loathed, against her will too.

"Oh, but it gets so much better love," he said with mock enthusiasm. "Not only will you be made a servant, you will be _my _personal servant." Draco felt as if he was drowning in a sea of pleasure at the horrified look on her face. "Every morning around dawn, I will you come for you. You will be connected to me by a bonding spell. While under this spell, you can be no more than 15 meters away from me. At night, and any other time I no longer need you, I end the spell. Simple. Any questions?"

Hermione's answer was very short and to the point. "I hate you," she spat, voice full of venom.

"Ah, my beautiful mudblood, many girls would love to be in your position. Most would love to clean the dirt off my floors, to polish my shoes, to serve me whenever I wanted. Feel privileged mudblood, I could have killed you." he said. He once again stroked Hermione's face and went to the door. "Remember, around dawn." He opened the door and quickly walked out, leaving her alone. Hermione could hear a 'click' noise on the other side of her door, she knew she was now locked in.

_ Guess I am going to be here a while,"_ she thought. _"Let's see what I have here."_

Hermione slowly climbed out of her bed. She had to catch herself on the post so she did not topple to ground, her legs had grown very weak while she was out. She walked unsteadily to the corner of the room where a large armoire dominated the wall. She opened the doors to find many plain, gray skirts and many white button up shirts hanging. There were also jumpers in drab colours as well. Hermione figured these would be the clothes she would be wearing while doing her 'servant' duty. In the first large drawer she found more comfortable looking clothes, lounge pants and t-shirts, in grey and white. _Glad I have such cheerful colours,_ she thought sarcastically. In the next drawer she found panties and bras, white, and all in her size. The third drawer contained sleeping clothes of different sorts, again white, and again all in her size. _How did he know my size? _she wondered.

"Master made sure we measure you when you asleep Miss," a little voice answered. Hermione jumped and turned around to find the source of the voice. Staring back at her was a house elf, female by her looks. Her eyes were large and her enormous ears perked up. She was wearing what looked to be an old pillowcase.

"Oh, hello, my name is Hermione," she said, extending her hand towards the elf. The elf's eyes grew larger, if that was possible.

"Mistress is too kind, me is Tilly miss, Tilly the house elf," she answered, bowing. "I bring miss dinner, master says you is to get food and rest before tomorrow."

"Did he now," Hermione snapped. "How very thoughtful of him."

"I sorry miss, I leave your tray and get back to the kitchens," answered Tilly, ears now drooping.

"No Tilly, please don't go, talk to me a little while, I'm lonely and pretty scared, if you hadn't noticed your 'master' does not like me to much," Hermione said, on the verge of tears.

"Miss, Tilly is wanting to stay with you, but master is not liking me staying, I stay if you wish, but I is not wanting punishment," answered Tilly, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry Tilly, you better be going, I don't want you to get into trouble either," Hermione said.

"Goodnight miss," Tilly said.

"Goodnight," answered Hermione.

Draco laughed at the scene before him in his room. _Only a mudblood would want the company of a house elf, _he thought. He waved his hand in front of his enchanted mirror and Hermione's image faded back to the mirror. _Now that I have her, how can I make her really pay? _he wondered. He decided that he would sleep on it, in his dreams he would surely think of something, the possibilities were endless...

A.N- Whew! This chapter took a while to type. Now you see a little better of where there relationship is headed right now, Draco is being right nasty to Hermione right now, what a prat.


	3. Rise and Shine

A.N- I typed this chapter so we could have updates sooner, but I really don't understand how they update stories...I had chapter 2 done and had gotten reviews from it, but when I logged and looked, I only had 1 chapter..weird, anyways on with this lot.

Disclaimer- I do own Harry Potter...and Tom Felton and I are going to prom this year..whatever, you guys know that I don't own them

Chapter 3: Rise and Shine

"Rise and shine love," Draco said as he splashed water on Hermione's face. Hermione jumped out of the bed with a yelp. It was the first time she realized how tall Draco was, possibly a foot taller than her.

"Malfoy, couldn't you have woken me up normally, with less water," she said drying her face.

"No, if I woke you up normally that would be nice, and you don't get nice," he said. Hermione sighed and looked down at her feet, she knew there would be no reasoning with him. "Get dressed mudblood, then we eat breakfast."

Hermione walked over to her dresser and removed the clothes she would be wearing for the day. She grabbed a skirt, a shirt, and a plain gray jumper. As she began to walk to the bathroom, Draco stopped her.

"Oh no Granger, you'll be changing in here where I can see you," he said smirking. "There is a window in the bathroom, you may decide to do something rash and try to escape through it, seeing as you are a mudblood and cannot be trusted." Hermione became horrified at his orders, she knew there was no way she could escape from the window. Immediately she began to protest

"Honestly Malfoy you know that there is no possible way I can get through that window, it's too high!" she exclaimed. "You're just doing this for your sick pleasure!" It took Draco about two steps to be in front of her. He raised his hand as if to strike her, but quickly put it down. Hermione just glared at him, defiance in her eyes.

"Mudblood, next time you take like that to me I strike, I highly suggest you do not cross me again," he said through clenched teeth. "Get dressed NOW!"

Hermione slowly walked to the far corner of the room, clothes in hand. She decided that it was best not to anger him any further and began to undress. Draco sat down in the plush armchair by the fireplace and waited eagerly. Hermione made sure to turn her back to him and pulled her gown over her head.

Draco took in a sharp breath when he saw her, clad only in her white knickers. Her skin was smooth, flawless, and had a beautiful peach color to it. Her skin looked very soft and he immediately wanted to touch it. _No, she's a mudblood, granted a very beautiful one, but still!_ he thought to himself.

Hermione then picked up her skirt and pulled it up her slender legs. She felt absolutely disgusted by what she was forced to be doing, no man had ever saw her this way, and she certainly didn't want Draco to. She could feel his eyes all over her body as she hastily pulled on her shirt. _Bloody buttons,_ she thought. She finally got the last one done and pulled her jumper over her head, she was finally done, she did it. She turned around to face Draco and noticed that he had a rather peculiar look on his face.

"Finally," he said impatiently. He pointed his wand at her, "Bondorus!"

For a brief moment Hermione felt an odd weight around her wrists and ankles, as if some invisible force had weighed them down, it stayed only for a second and faded away.

"Now you are bonded to me, and trust me, do not let me out of your sight, you'll be sorry if you do," he explained. He opened the door for them and they both walked into the corridor.

On the way down to the dining room, Hermione noticed the true splendor of the Manor. It was for lack of a better word huge. Many artifacts and statues were placed about, the windows had luxurious dressings, and the walls were adorned with many pictures and paintings. Draco made a sharp right leading to another corridor, which Hermione could immediately tell was different.

"This is the Hall of Ancestors," Draco said proudly. "Here, the portraits of all the deceased Malfoy's reside." Hermione looked at the pictures. The people in them were old and rather rude looking, none of the pictures smiled at her, they all stuck up their noses and turned around in their frames. However, the last portrait did have something to say to her.

"WHAT, how dare a MUDBLOOD grace the halls of this Manor," shrieked a woman in an ugly silver dress, she had a look about her that oozed superiority and haughtiness. "What is the meaning of this, DRACO!"

"Shut up you withered old had!" yelled Draco to the portrait. The woman gave a little 'hmpf' and turned around in her portrait, muttering something that sounded like, "Ungrateful little prat."

Hermione was stunned that Draco had taken up for her, he had never done anything like that. "Uh, who was that?" she asked.

"Oh, that was my Grand mum, Cordelia Malfoy, nasty woman, always knocked me around with cane, never brought me any presents, always nagging about one thing or the other, I wasn't taking up for you, I have never liked her," he said. "In fact, I don't care about many of my ancestor's, just taking up space if you ask me, but they are still Malfoys and they are to be reserved."

Hermione was taken aback by what he had to say about his family. She had always believed that he was immensely proud of the Malfoy name, maybe she was mistaken. Finally they had reached and open space which Hermione guessed was the entry way. She gasped as she looked around, the room was utterly spectacular. Marble floors that led to twin sweeping marble staircases, handsome rugs in a deep green shade, many Greek statues about and velvet sofas with antique wooden trim, she could go on forever, she could not deny that the Manor was beautiful.

"Yes, I guess that this place is very different to a mudblood with no taste," he said cruelly. He waited for her to lash back at him, but she said nothing. "I see for once in your life you have nothing to say, definitely a first."

"Actually Malfoy, I was going to tell you that your home was quite beautiful, but now I am not," she said. _His grand mum was right, he is an ungrateful little prat, _she thought_, he has all these things here, I bet he even has a library, and yet he still feels he needs to be an absolute git._

Draco quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the dining room. The dining room was also very big, which came no surprise to Hermione, the size of it could compare the Great Hall at Hogwart's. Draco led her to the far side of the long dining table where he took a seat at the head.

"Sit," he said, motioning the chair adjacent to him. Hermione quickly sat. "Tilly, breakfast!" Suddenly Tilly appeared with two plates that were so large she had a very hard time carrying them. She sat down a plate in front of both of them.

"Will master need anything else?" she asked, bowing.

"No," Draco answered. "Leave us." He picked up his fork and began to eat his eggs, he noticed Hermione staring at her food intently, not eating a thing.

"It isn't poisoned, if you're wondering." he said answering her thoughts. "Poisoning you would be a waste, if I poisoned you, I wouldn't get to make you suffer, which would be no fun at all."

"I wish it was poisoned now," she replied.

After Tilly had removed the breakfast dishes, it was time for Hermione to start doing her 'chores' for Draco. She was very nervous, unsure of what terrible things he would have her do. She prayed that it would not be _too_ bad. Draco led her upstairs to a room, in fact it was the room beside hers.

"This is my room," he told her. "And yes, I made sure my favorite little mudblood was close by." He opened the large door that entered his room. The room was quite big, much bigger than her own. With a sitting room and fireplace. Hermione noticed the decor was a rich forest green, with paneled walls of green and black with a wood trim. _Quite surprised not find a Slytherin banner in here,_ she thought. He led her through another pair of doors that led to his bed chamber. Hermione first noticed his bed, a king size with a green canopy. Although his room looked very comfy, it still had a certain hard edge about, it was something she could not describe.

"You will first polish all of my shoes in the closet," he said, drawing his wand out. "Begin now." And with a wave of his wand he summoned the polish and rags, she obviously would not get to use magic. "I will be out in my sitting room when you finish."

Hermione picked up her rags and polish and made her way to the closet. His closet was about the size of her bathroom, and expensive clothing and robes were hung all around. Robes for everyday wear, formal occasions, dress robes, more robes than one wizard certainly needed to own, but being a Malfoy it was normal. He also had khaki, gray and black pants, and oxford shirts in matching colors and styles. _I have never seen so many clothes,_ she thought. _Well, he does dress rather nice, doesn't he. _Rolling up her sleeves, Hermione sat down on the floor and began to go to work. _At least I am only polishing shoes, this could have been much worse._

Hermione had been working for about 2 hours, and already her hands started to get achy and tired. _How many bloody shoes can one person own, honestly!_ Hermione suddenly felt something, a sharp tug at her wrists and ankles. Hermione obediently stood, and it seemed as if an invisible chain was pulling her. The 'chain' jerked her violently and pulled Hermione through the door where Draco's sitting room was. She landed ungracefully on her backside, the force of the chain causing her to lose her balance. She looked up to see Draco, laughing at her.

"I told you not to let me get too far out of your sight," he chuckled. "But I forgot, you're a stupid mudblood."

"I didn't know you had moved that far, I couldn't see you from inside the closet... I was polishing YOUR shoes!" she yelled.

"It isn't my fault that you don't pay attention!" he snarled at her.

Hermione knew that he had done this on purpose, just to hurt her. Now her ankles and wrists were rubbed raw and terribly sore. She rubbed them unconsciously, trying to soothe the pain.

"Are you finished yet?" he spat at her.

"Yes," she answered.

"Good, I'm starving, were going down to eat lunch," he said.

The last possible thing on Hermione's brain was food. She was tired and achy thanks to him. Hermione knew that he wanted to make her as miserable as possible. Oh, how she absolutely loathed him, she would like nothing better than to smack that annoying smirk off his face. _Then I would be just like him,_ she thought sadly.

Again they descended down the steps to the dining room. They entered the dining hall and took the same seats as they did at breakfast.

"Tilly, lunch!" Draco ordered. Again, Tilly entered the room, carrying very large plates.

"Here master," she said gleefully. "Dodgy has made master's favorite dish!"

"Excellent!" said Draco, as he grabbed his fork and began eating.

The house elf could tell that Hermione was unhappy, she looked weary. "Miss, is everything alright?" she asked.

"Ye..," Hermione began, only to be interrupted by Draco.

"That will be all for now Tilly, leave us," he said curtly. Draco glanced at Hermione, for only a second their eyes met, cold steel to warm cinnamon. Draco quickly looked away.

"You are not to make friends with the help, even though you are part of the help," he told her, taking a bite out of his roast chicken. "What's the matter, don't like it?"

"I'm just not hungry is all," she answered neutrally, trying to maintain some semblance of peace. She did notice that he had been feeding her very well, her plate was always as full as his. "You give me plenty to eat, yet you despise me, why is that?" she asked.

His reply was neutral and to the point. "I could let you starve." Again he looked at her briefly, then continued eating. He did not want her to know the real reason he was giving her plenty of food. Her body had become weak while she was sick and he was trying to restore he lost nutrition. _Only so she can work harder, _he thought, trying to convince himself, only he knew that deep down inside he would never let her starve.

Hermione decided that she didn't know when he would stop feeding her well, so she had better get plenty of food whenever it was available. She picked up her fork and they ate in silence.

After lunch, Draco decided that he wanted her to clean his potions room, which, to say the least, was a very nasty task. He needed the many ingredients and books organized and easy to access, he figured that this would keep her busy until dinner. Afterwards he would end the spell and lock her in her room until morning.

He moved to Hermione and grabbed her arms in the same area he had been rough with last night. He heard her give a little wince and loosened his grip slightly.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He was leading her down many dark staircases, as if he was heading towards dungeons. _Dungeons, _she thought, _he's taking me to the dungeons. _Fear welled inside her.

"Where does it look like we are going?" he asked, playing on her assumptions. He knew that she was frightened, he could feel her trembling. Only dungeons were found down so low.

"Please don't put me in the dungeons!" she pleaded. "I'll be good, please!" She started to sob as she saw the wooden door ahead of them. He was going to leave her in the dungeons to rot. She suddenly stopped walking, causing Draco's body to press up against her. She was attempting to slow him down.

Draco felt a shock all over his body when he made contact with her. It lasted only a second before he shoved her ahead. He opened the door and pushed her in. Hermione could not believe what she saw, relief flooded her body. Dozens of potions ingredients and cauldrons haphazardly lined wooden shelves, many spell book scattered everywhere.

"A potions room?" she said.

"That's right, a potions room," he answered. "Lately, its been getting awfully cluttered, I need you to clean it up. I want the ingredients and finished potions separated and arranged alphabetically. Then clean the cauldrons, put them back on the shelves and sweep the floor. After you finish, we eat dinner. If you're a good little mudblood," he ran his hand down her arm, "I end the spell and you go to bed. I know you'll be good. Now, clean up this mess."

Hermione slowly nodded her head, and just like before, he summoned her cleaning supplies. She sighed, rolled up her sleeves, and went to work.

It took Hermione a little over 4 hours to completely clean the potions room. When she finally finished, she was exhausted and hurting everywhere. Her body still had not returned to its normal strength and she tired very easily.

Draco sat in his armchair and watched her clean the whole time. She had a very hard work ethic and did not ask for help at all, even when trying to lift or move something very heavy. She had drive to her, Draco had to give her this, but it did not please him. He wanted her to give up, but she didn't, she just kept working with no protest. This angered him greatly, she was not giving him what she wanted. She was not hurting enough. _Well, she will be tonight,_ he thought happily, imaging the pain she would be in later.

"I am finished," she said tiredly.

"Very well," he said. "Let's go see how you did." Hermione was too tired to protest so she followed behind him.

Draco looked around the room, checking every detail. It was perfect, not a potion, ingredient, or cauldron out of place. The room was completely spotless. Draco swore under his breath.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, worried by the look on his face.

"This is sufficient, mudblood," he said through clenched teeth. "It's time for dinner."

"Malfoy, could you please not call me mudblood?" she asked. "Call me Granger, Hermione, please, anything but mudblood."

"No, mudblood," he said mocking her request.

Hermione just sighed and continued to walk. She couldn't argue with him anymore tonight, she hadn't the strength.

"Tired are we?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded her head. The action he took next Hermione was not ready for and certainly did not expect. He put one arm under her and picked her up. He carried her gently towards the hall. For some reason his body felt so good to Hermione, he was being gentle, something she was not used to him being. She cautiously rested her head on his shoulder, and we he did not protest she looked at him. She noticed how good he smelled, how strong he was, she didn't understand him.

Draco did not understand why he let her rest her head on him, was it because he felt sorry for her? _Never, _thought Draco, _I could never feel sorry for a mudblood._

"I am doing this for one reason and one reason only," he told her.

"Why,?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"So I know you will be able to work tomorrow," he said.

"Draco, why are you so cruel to me?" she asked. "Is my being a muggle born really that awful, I can't help it I was born Draco, and remember, you were born to, just like me." Her voice was weary and full of sadness.

Draco was so taken aback by what she said that he didn't answer. He could not seem to come up with a good enough reason for his cruelty. So he silently carried her to the dining room.

Draco carefully sat Hermione in her chair, then took his seat.

"Tilly, dinner," he said quietly, Hermione's words still lingering in his head.

Tilly appeared again, but this time she was pushing a small cart.

"I see you have gotten smarter since earlier," Draco replied.

"Yes master, Dodgy has made this for Tilly, since Tilly must serve two instead of one," she said, sitting their plates in front of them.

"And Tilly has a problem serving two instead of one?!" Draco said, becoming enraged. "Tilly, would you like a sweater?"

"NO, master PLEASE, I is just saying..," she said, eyes growing large.

"You've said enough, now GO!" he yelled, throwing his fork at her retreating figure.

Hermione was horrified at the how he acted. How could someone be so cruel?

"I'm sure Tilly didn't mean anything," she said, trying to calm.

"Listen, when I want your opinion, mudblood, I'll ask for it!" he said seething in anger. He slammed his fist on the table and pushed away from the table, causing his chair to topple over. He noticed Hermione jump when it hit the floor. He grabbed her and pulled her out of her chair. "Dinner is over."

"But I haven't ate anything!" she protested.

"I don't care!" he yelled. He continued to pull her around, through the halls and up the stairs until they were in front of her door. "Don't test me anymore, I have more than kept my patience tonight." He looked her dead in the eyes. "Don't push me Hermione."

Hermione was stunned that he had used her first name, but it frightened her greatly, she knew that he was very angry. He tapped his wand on her shoulder. She then felt the tugging of the weight around her wrists and ankles again, and again it faded, he had lifted the spell. He opened her door and pushed her inside. She then heard the familiar 'click' sound of the lock, again trapping her in misery. She slid down the back of door and started to weep.

Draco could hear Hermione's sobs as he walked down to his room. Inside, he trailed over to a mirror that was hanging on the wall. "Show me Hermione," he said to it. The mirror immediately faded and was replaced by the image of Hermione crying against her door.

_Pathetic,_ he thought. He then watched he get up and walk away, the mirror following her like a shadow. Draco noticed that she was walking towards her bathroom. He decided to watch her go in.

Hermione's muscles were aching terribly, she figured that a hot bath would soothe her pain. She turned on the hot water faucet and stood to start undressing. She pulled her jumper over her head and started to unbutton her shirt, unaware of the eyes watching her.

Draco looked wide-eyed at the image in front of him. He knew that he should not be looking at her this way, but he couldn't pull himself away. He noticed everything about her body. Her small, delicate hands unbuttoning her shirt to reveal her white bra. She then unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt, sliding it down her petite legs. Her legs were gorgeous, toned and smooth. Draco could hardly contain himself when he saw what she did next. She had unclasped her bra. Underneath, was the most beautiful pair of breasts he had ever saw. They were perfect. Full, not too small or too large, with dark pink nipples. "Mudblood, Draco, mudblood!" he chanted to himself. Only he couldn't understand, for what he saw before him wasn't mud by any means, it was beauty. Draco perked back up as he saw her hands going to the waistband of her knickers. She slipped them down to her ankles and kicked them off. She stood there before him, in her complete nude glory. Draco grimaced as he also took in her bruises and injuries. _But this is what you wanted, isn't it? _he asked himself. To this, he did not know the answer. It was now getting rather hard to ignore his throbbing erection.

Hermione turned off the water and stepped into the bath. "Ah," she said, "this feels so good." She leaned her head back against the tub, trying to think of places that made her happy. She tried to think of Harry, Ron, and Ginny, and her days back at Hogwart's. It wasn't long before she was consumed by her tears.

Draco looked at her crying in the bathtub, she looked so innocent and sad. He then felt something stabbing at him. It was a feeling very unfamiliar to Draco, was it guilt? "No," he said. "I could never feel guilty because of her." He waved his hand in front of the mirror and her image faded away. He changed into a pair of lounge pants and got into bed, trying to drive the image if a crying Hermione out of his mind.

Hermione stood up in the tub, her aching muscles feeling only slightly better. She stepped out and grabbed one of the plush, white towels, wrapping herself in it. _I don't know how long I can do this,_ she thought. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh gown and knickers. She pulled on her knickers and gown, wishing that she was not alone. Then, as if answering her thoughts, Tilly appeared carrying a food tray.

"Tilly know that miss did not eat," she said. "Master very cruel tonight, so I bring miss dinner." She carried the tray over to Hermione's side table. "Miss should, she must eat!"

"I will Tilly, thank you very much," replied Hermione graciously. "Tilly, is there a library here by any chance?"

"Oh yes miss, huge!" she said.

"If I get permission from Draco, would you mind bringing me books?" she asked Tilly.

"Tilly be delighted to bring them, but only with master's permission, master does not like his things used with out it," she said carefully, knowing how Draco reacted to people using his possessions without his permission. "What books would miss like?"

"Any Tilly, bring any and every book you can," she answered.

"Well, I see you tomorrow miss, goodnight," she replied.

"Night, Tilly," Hermione said. _Finally,_ she thought, _maybe I'll be able to get some happiness out of this dreadful place._ She then went to her table and ate her dinner heartily and got into bed afterward. Tomorrow she knew that she would be ready for whatever Draco threw at her, and she knew she could swerve.

A.N- Man, this chapter was long! I hoped you guys enjoyed it, I know I did. Today was a right hard day for me, even me Mum couldn't take the mickey out on me. I would like to thank my reviewers from chapter 2,(sorry if I didn't include anyone, but believe me, your reviews are so appreciated) thanks to-runaway mental patient, courtneyS, chikara, babygirl1832z, and gyrlfriend


	4. Defiance

A.N- sorry I did not get a chance to update yesterday, I was very busy with school work. I will be putting something in the next chapter that hasn't really been discussed in Draco/Hermione stories, or at least I have never read it. I will tell you my idea if you request in your review, I really want to ask your opinions of the subject before I type it, I want to make sure that it isn't stupid.

Chapter 4: Defiance

Hermione awoke and dressed the next morning before Draco ever came. She wanted to make deathly sure that the clothing incident did not happen again. She also formulated a plan on how she would ask Draco for access to the library. She decided that she was going to be pleasant all day, no matter what. She then heard her door 'click', and waited for Draco to enter.

Draco did not expect to see her up already, let alone dressed. Draco knew immediately something must be going on.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, smoothing her skirt.

_Good morning? _Draco thought. _What in the bloody hell is going on?_ Draco didn't answer her, he just stared at her, puzzled.

"I was trying to make up for what happened last night," Hermione said, biting her tongue. She knew she had not done anything wrong, but she would have said she would marry him if he granted her access to the library. She knew that books could keep her company.

"Well, like I said Granger, just don't make me lose my patience," he said. Draco scowled, she was not suppose to be like this. She was supposed to be crying and miserable, not being nice. She was putting a royal stunt in his plans. He took out his wand and pointed it at her, "Bondorus."

"Uh, Malfoy, I have something to ask you," she said softly. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" he said, obviously annoyed.

"Well, I was, uh, just wondering..." she began.

"Spit it out Granger, we haven't got all day," he said impatiently.

"Does the Manor have a library?" she asked quickly, averting her eyes to the floor.

Draco smiled at her, now he knew why she was putting on her nice act this morning.

"Why yes, there is a library here," he said with mock sweetness. "Over a thousand books, probably any book you would like."

"Really!" she said, happily. "Thank you!"

"Wait," he said, voice turning harsh. "I said I had a library, I didn't say you could use it." Draco immediately noticed the smile fade from Hermione's face. Oh, how he loved to destroy her hope, chase away any of it she may have contained in her little body.

"So that means I can't use it?" she asked, defeated.

Draco really would have felt sorry for her if she was someone else, she looked so pitiful.

"Hmm, let me think about," he said sarcastically, rubbing his chin. "No! I knew you were up to something this morning, being all sweet. Should have known, this could only be expected from a mudblood."

"Please, just one book," she begged. "I wasn't faking being nice, I just wanted to start today off on the right foot."

"They why are you so concerned about a library, hmm?" he asked.

"Because I am lonely and I have nothing to do being locked up in a room, you know I have always loved reading," she said.

"Well, I will make sure you have plenty to do!" he said, pulling her out of the room.

"You really are an evil bastard!" she yelled. "No wonder you are so miserable, you let nothing make you happy!" Hermione knew the instant those words left her mouth she had made a mistake."

"What did you say mudblood?" Draco asked, moving dangerously close to her.

"You heard me, I said you are an....OH!" she screamed. Draco had slapped her across the face. She stumbled to floor from the force of the blow. She looked at him, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I told you not to test my patience," he said. "But you wouldn't listen, just had to make me furious, didn't you?"

Hermione could not answer him, she put her hand to her cheek, it stung horribly. She noticed a little blood streaked across her palm, he must have busted her lip open. She began to cry, her tears falling freely now, she didn't bother to hide. She did not cry from pain, but from fear. She truly was frightened of him now. The warm, salty tears tricked down her face.

Draco crouched down beside, regretting what he had done. He had lost his patience. He didn't believe in hitting woman, only evil bastards like Lucius would hit women. And now, he had acted just like him, nausea flooded him, remembering what Hermione had just called him. Evil bastard, just like his father.

"I, I am sorry," he stammered, removing a handkerchief from his pocket. Tenderly, he dabbed it at her bloody lip. "Are you hungry?"

Hermione shook her head no, she didn't want to say a word to him. She was amazed that he apologized to her, and yet furious at him for hitting her.

"If your not hungry you may return to your room," he said. "I really don't need you this morning, I have a few business affairs to attend to in Hogsmeade." He pointed his wand at Hermione and lifted the spell. "You may go."

Hermione didn't ask any questions, she just got up and ran. She opened the door to her room and threw herself on her bed. She cried, cried for a long time, letting it all out. She cried until her body was exhausted and quickly fell asleep.

"Oh damn!" Draco said. He had forgotten to lock her door, she could be anywhere. Draco ran upstairs to her room and threw the door open. He was shocked by what he found. Hermione was asleep. Not trying to escape, not causing trouble, just sleeping peacefully. He walked over to her bedside, not knowing why he just didn't turn around and leave. Her chest rose and fell with the breaths of her sleep. Her chestnut curls contrasted with the white of her pillow. He noticed her face, her cheek and her lip swollen. Even though her face was puffy and red she still looked beautiful, like a sleeping angel. He quietly left her room, closing the door behind him lightly. He placed the locking spell and started to walk towards the kitchens, he still had not ate breakfast.

Draco ate his breakfast alone with his thoughts. He was still plagued by what he had done to Hermione, even though she was a mudblood she was also a woman, which were not to be hit.

"Tilly," Draco called.

Tilly ran out to meet him, tripping on a rug as she did. She quickly stood as she tried to compose herself. "Yes master," she answered.

"In a little while take an ice bag to Hermione, she had an injury this morning that needs to be tended to, make sure she is better by the time I come home," he said. "I will give her further treatment if she requires it when I get home."

"Master, where is you going?" asked Tilly.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade to take care of some unfortunate business," he answered. "I'll be home for dinner." He then disapparated with a snap of his fingers.

Hermione awoke several hours later with a dull pain in her face. She looked in a mirror and found it not to be as swollen, but still puffy. She knew she would have a bruise there tomorrow.

"Feel better miss?" asked Tilly, sneaking up on her again.

"Tilly, you scared me," she said. "You must stop sneaking up on me."

"Tilly so sorry!" she squeaked, grabbing a lamp from her night stand. "Bad, Tilly, bad!" She started to hit herself with the lamp.

"No Tilly!" yelled Hermione, wrestling the lamp out of the elf's grip. "But yes, to answer your question, I feel better."

"Here miss, master told me to give you this," she said, handing Hermione the ice bag. "It help with swelling."

Hermione placed the cloth on her face, wincing at the contact of the cold ice.

"Miss, how this happen?" Tilly asked.

"Draco..." she began. She noticed the look the elf's face at the mention of Draco's name. The elf's face brightened and her ears perked. Hermione could not find it in her heart to tell her what Draco really had done. The truth would make her very upset. She knew that Draco was the only person the elf knew and served, the elf, for some odd reason, loved him.

"Draco didn't see me behind him this morning and when he turned, his elbow got my face," she said, faking a smile.

"Oh I see," Tilly said, not once doubting her word. "You be better in no time!" Tilly was about to disapparate, when Hermione stopped her.

"One more thing Tilly," Hermione said.

"Yes miss,' she answered.

"Draco told me this morning that I could have some books from the library," she said. "Bring some back to me?"

"Of course miss, I bring them right away!" she answered, and with a 'pop' she left.

Hermione inhaled deeply. She knew she had just lied to Tilly, and if she got caught Draco would be very angry. _I'll accept whatever comes,_ she thought. _But I cannot be locked in here and miserable all the time_.

It was no time before Tilly cam back to her room, arms fulls of books.

"Tilly hopes these okay miss," said Tilly, poking her head around the large stack.

"They are wonderful," assured Hermione.

"Well, Tilly would love to stay, but must begin to help prepare for dinner, master be home soon," she said, disapparating.

"Let's see what she brought," said Hermione.

The first book she picked up was Hogwart's, A History. _Hmm, that's odd for Draco to own,_ she thought. The second book was a potions book, All You Need to Know About Potion Brewing by Miranda Wilshire. The third book was slightly dingy and worn. It did not have an author or title on the cover. Hermione began to believe that it may not have been a book at all. She picked it up and opened it, shocked by what she found. It was a photo album, the inside front cover read...

_The Malfoy Family _

_Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco_

the first picture was of a young woman, not much older than herself. She had white blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and was very pregnant. There was also a young man in the picture with her, he to was blonde but had silver eyes, he was very strong looking and tall as well. They looked very happy to Hermione, both smiling, laughing and kissing. Quite often the man would tenderly rub the woman's bulging stomach. Then something dawned on Hermione, this was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, only much younger. Hermione realized that the baby she was carrying was Draco. She turned the pages to find more happy pictures, these were after Draco's birth. Draco was an absolutely adorable baby and child. Every occasion was caught on film, Christmases and birthdays, all of them so happy. These certainly could not be the Malfoy's that Hermione and society knew, these people were totally different. She wondered what could have ever made this once happy family like they were. _Voldemort,_ she thought bitterly. And for once in her life, Hermione Granger felt sorry for Draco Malfoy. As she turned the pages, she noticed the pictures changed. Lucius looked distracted and annoyed. Narcissa looked tired and weak and sad. Draco, he looked as he always had, spoiled and conceited. She closed the book and sat it gently on her night stand. She now finally understood why Draco acted as he did. Voldemort destroyed his life, just as he had hers. The 'mudblood' rubbish was an act, a cruel act, but it was a way for him to cover up. She knew Draco was hurting on the inside and was taking it out on everybody on the outside. She also understood that this was why he hated her, Harry, and Ron. He was jealous of their families and friendships, something he did not have and no amount of money could ever buy. She realized that she and Draco may be more alike that different, for her parents too had been taken from her by this madman. She then picked up the copy of Hogwart's, A History, and started to read it, surely for the 100th time.

It was around 8 o'clock in the evening before Draco came back. Hermione was sitting in her window reading when she heard his footsteps. She quickly hid the books and the photo album under her mattress. Just as she pulled down the cover, Draco came in.

"Is your face better?" he asked without much concern.

With the events of the afternoon Hermione had forgotten all about her face.

"It is better," she told him. "Tilly brought me some ice." She also failed to mention that Tilly had brought her books too.

"Well, do you think it's better enough to eat?" he asked. "Because it really does not matter to me if you eat, but do know that you won't be getting anything later."

"I can eat," she said, bouncing off her bed.

"Come on, I haven't ate much today," he said. He got a real good look at her face, a nasty, purple bruise had already started to form. "Come here."

Hermione became very nervous when asked her this. She walked over to him, trying to maintain distance.

Draco sighed and walked over to her, softly gripping her face in his hands.

"You have a bruise," he stated flatly.

Hermione did not want any problems to arise, so she quickly tried to dismiss him.

"Oh, it's nothing really, let's just go eat.." she said.

Draco suddenly pulled out his wand and pointed it to Hermione's face. He noticed she instantly became panicked and tried to back away.

"I'm not going to attack you," he said. "I'm going to make your face heal so the bruise will go away." He muttered the incantation and immediately her bruise faded away.

Hermione was stunned once again by his actions. Had he gone mental? First he apologized and now he was healing her. Would wonders ever cease?

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Now come, let's eat," he replied.

Hermione could not help but to notice how oddly quiet Draco was being. He had made no rude comments to her and had not called her mudblood. She decided to try to be nice to him again.

"So," she said, "How was your day?"

"Why would I want to tell you?" he asked, no emotion in his voice. He seemed to be in very deep thought about something.

"You don't have to tell me, I just thought I would try to make civil conversation," she said, taking her seat at the table.

"Well, I don't really feel like having a conversation," he answered.

And so, he did not talk for the entire meal, and they ate again, in silence.

After dinner Draco walked Hermione back to her room, still not uttering a word to her.

"I'll come for you in the morning, I may only need you part of the day," he told her at the door. "I have more business to attend to tomorrow."

"Malfoy, is everything alright?" Hermione asked.

Draco's dull attitude immediately turned hostile.

"Look mudblood, when I want you to know something I will tell you!" he yelled. "And until then, keep your damn nose out of my business!" He pushed her in her room and slammed the door, quickly locking it.

_So much for not being called a mudblood,_ she thought. She walked over to her armoire and pulled out a pretty white gown. _Better get some rest_. She went to her bed and pulled down the blankets. She climbed in, loving the warmth and softness the bed provided. She hoped for a peaceful rest, but peace however, would be the last thing to come.


	5. Bloody Hell

A.N- Thank you mates so much for the excellent reviews! I am not going to list everyone individually, I have to many now smiles, but if you include questions in your review, I will be sure to answer them. Okay, this chapter deals with a different subject matter not normally found in these types of stories, but I think it will give a sense of realism to the characters...so no without further delay..chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bloody Hell

It was around 5 o'clock in the morning when it happened. Hermione bolted straight up in her bed, clearly not expecting what was happening. Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead. _Oh no!_ she thought, hands flying to her lower stomach, _this can't be happening now!_ She looked down, her gown and her sheets were covered in blood. _I forgot to take the potion! _She got out of bed and ran straight for her bathroom. She collapsed on the floor, her cramps causing excruciating pain. She did manage to pull off her gown and knickers and clean herself up before she was able to return to her bed. When she got back into bed she pulled the blanket over herself, not worrying about the blood that stained it. She only hoped the pain would go away...

Tilly arrived at Hermione's room at promptly 7 o'clock. It had been arranged that Tilly would awake her before Draco came. As she arrived, Tilly noticed nothing different, Hermione was still asleep in her bed. Tilly decided to give her a few more minutes of rest and walked to the bathroom to receive her dirty clothing. Only when she walked into the bathroom did she realize that something was wrong, horribly wrong. Hermione's knickers were blood soaked and her gown had a large blood stain on it. Tilly ran out of the room and went straight to Hermione's bed.

"Miss, miss, is you alright!?" Tilly asked frantically.

"No, I am not," she moaned, pain in her voice. "I need something, a potion, I need to talk to Draco."

"I get master right away miss!" she said, and with a 'pop' she was gone.

Hermione rolled onto her side and cried more from her pain.

"Master, master!" Tilly yelled. "Miss needs you!" She ran to Draco, arms outstretched in panic.

"Tilly! What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" Draco asked angrily.

"Miss needs a potion sir, I no make potion!" she squeaked.

"What kind of potion?" he asked, skeptically.

"Tilly does not know, sir, she is injured!" she shrieked.

_Injured?_ thought Draco. _How could she become injured? I better go check this out for myself._ He followed Tilly to Hermione's room, and undid the lock spell. When he first entered, everything seemed fine, then he spotted Hermione. She was moaning in pain, her body trembling. He walked over to her and started to lift the blanket from her body.

"No, don't.." Hermione began, but it was too late. Hermione was still naked underneath.

Draco's breath hitched at the sight of her beautiful nude body. He loved the way her tiny body was curled into the fetal position, her back slightly arched. He admired the way the sheet outlined her body, covering up her more private parts but showing enough to make him desire. Only the outline of her body could be seen.

"What's wrong mudblood, have you forgotten how to put on clothes?" he asked sarcastically, mocking her nudity.

"No, you pureblood git!" she screamed.

Draco was clearly shocked by her reaction. He did not expect her to get so upset, something was definitely wrong.

"I'm menstruating, on the rag, having the painters in, get the picture?" she asked, frustrated.

Draco was horrified by what she had said. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He knew about girls during this time, they got all bitchy and emotional, but there was also a potion that would get rid of it. He had no idea what it was but he knew for a fact it existed. His mother had taken it, even that cow Pansy Parkinson had taken it.

"What the bloody hell am _I _supposed to do?" he asked. Bloody hell- that was exactly what this was.

"I need a potion, it's called The Cycle Silencing potion, it makes this whole thing go away," she said dramatically. "If you make it for me I will be fine and you won't have to worry about this."

"You want me to make it for you?" he asked, unbelievingly. "And exactly how do I make this potion?"

"You have a whole room of potions ingredients and books, figure it out yourself!" she yelled.

"And why, might I ask, should I help you?" he demanded. He was angry at the thought of being ordered around by a mudblood.

Hermione groaned, half in pain, half in exasperation. She decided that she'd have to play along with his ego.

"I can't do anything for you when I am in this condition," she said after a deep breath. "And I am ruining your bedding."

Draco paused, unsure of what to do. Obviously she needed this potion, but he didn't like the idea of waiting on her hand and foot (after all, she was supposed to be the servant). He also didn't want to admit that he knew absolutely nothing about this potion.

"What exactly goes in this potion?" he asked.

"It's in the Common Household Potions book, I think I saw it in your potions room," she said breathlessly, clutching herself.

"I'll make it, but only because I need you to work and I really don't want your mudblood getting everywhere, understand?" he said sternly.

"I understand," she said, eyes closed.

Draco stalked out of the room, then broke into a run when he knew he was out of earshot. He knew Hermione was not seriously hurt, but the sight of her frail body in the pool of blood was more than enough to unnerve him. As he thought about the blood, he ran faster.

When he arrived to his potions room, he quickly threw open the door and searched frantically for the book. Thankfully Hermione had arranged his books so that it was easy to find. He flipped through the pages quickly and hurried to get what ingredients he needed. He had no clue why he worked so hard to make the potion this fast, he only knew that it needed to be done. _Do I really care this much about her,_ he thought. _No, she has to have this so I can keep her working._ His hands shook as he measured the ingredients. His mind was wrought with conflict: he knew he was really beginning to care for Hermione, no matter how much his mind wanted to deny it. He cried out in rage and swept his arm across the table, knocking over several potion vials. He threw the book against the wall and it landed on the floor with a thud. The pages fluttered, then the room was deathly silent. Only his deep breaths were heard.

Draco picked up Hermione's potion when it was done brewing, miraculously still intact from his earlier outburst. He made his way to her room and gave the potion to Tilly, then left to tend to the shards of glass in his hand.

"Here miss, master bring it!" Tilly said excitedly as she rushed the potion to Hermione.

"Thank you Tilly," Hermione said. "And please, tell Draco thank you for me as well."

Only Tilly did not have to tell Draco this, he had watched it all. Hermione had thanked him. He was always rude and cruel to her for years, even when they were Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwart's. Draco's inner conflict deepened. He knew that he did not deserve a thank you. He wouldn't have made this potion for anyone but he knew that Hermione desperately needed it. The girl known as Hermione Granger made him feel things that he had denied to himself for so long. She caught him off guard and brought out feelings in him he always had hidden from the world. He knew that he couldn't let her know how she affected him. He finished bandaging his hand, his mind in deep thought about his situation.

Hermione clutched the cup in her hands briefly before she swallowed its contents in one gulp. She hated the tart, cranberry like taste in her mouth, although she loved the potion's fast effectiveness. Immediately her cramps ceased, her back no longer ached, and her blood flow stopped.

"Is miss better?" Tilly asked.

"Much better," she answered, relieved. "Now I will go to sleep."

"Sleep, miss?" Tilly asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "The potion's ingredients often tend to make me drowsy, I get very tired after I take it. Tilly, while I change, would you mind getting fresh bedding?"

"Of course miss," Tilly answered, quickly going to retrieve the items.

Hermione got out of bed and walked to her armoire. She grabbed a pretty white gown. She noticed that it was shorter than the others and had no sleeves, but straps. As she walked to her bathroom, she thought about Draco._ He did a very nice thing for me_, she thought. _Maybe I should try to act pleasant towards him again, except this time I will mean it._

"All ready miss," Tilly said, gesturing towards the bed.

"Thank you again Tilly and please remember to tell Draco," she said.

"I will go now," answered Tilly, then she disapparated.

Hermione crawled into her bed. It was warm, soft, and inviting, this she was especially thankful for. It was still day outside, but the potion never failed to put her in a deep sleep.

Draco sat at his desk in his room. He was painstakingly going over many documents of the Malfoy Manor. It had been left to him upon the death of his father. So many things had not been settled before Lucius died, and of course, Draco had to straighten out his many mistakes. He started to also think of his mother, the effect that Lucius's death had on her. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a 'pop' noise.

"Master," said Tilly with a shaking voice. "Miss want to thank you for helping her."

"What is she doing now?" he asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Sleeping sir, potion make miss very tired," she replied.

"Very well then, you may leave," he said.

"Yes, master," she said, and with a nod of her head she was gone.

Draco put away his papers and headed for the door. He was going to see Hermione.

When he got to her door, he whispered the incantation to unlock it. He entered very quietly. The room was dark, the drapes had been drawn over the windows. He grabbed a chair and set it down beside her bed. He looked at her angelic face and felt his internal conflict rise within him again. What he did next he could not help, it was an impulse. He touched her face with the back of his fingers. He noticed that her skin was very soft as he continued to run his fingers across her cheeks. He knew that he should not be touching her, but she compelled him. He sat down in the chair and watched her sleep. He knew that this was the first time she had gotten any peace while being in his home. As he watched her, she suddenly started to move. She tossed and turned mumbling frantically in her sleep. She threw up her arms as if she was defending herself from someone. Draco realized that she was having a nightmare, and a horrible one at that. He quickly got up and went to the front of her bed and kneeled down.

"No, no don't!" Hermione said in her sleep, starting to cry.

Draco was paralyzed, he had no idea what to do. He wanted to wake her, but decided that it would be worst if he did.

"Don't kill them, take me!" she yelled.

Draco wondered what or who she was talking about. _Take me? _he thought. Hermione then answered his questions in one line.

"Voldemort, you and your followers will pay for this one day," she said, her voice had gone cruel, emotionless.

Draco's heart sank at her words. Voldemort and his death eaters had killed her mum and dad, destroying her family, the same way they had destroyed his. He then noticed she had stopped talking, she must have awoken. He remained very still and quiet.

Hermione awoke from another nightmare about her parents' murder. She started to sob loudly.

"Mum, dad," she said, through her tears. She felt eternally sad and lonely, knowing that she may never leave Malfoy Manor. "I cannot die here. Harry, Ron, I miss you, please rescue me." Grief overcame her body as she cried like she never had before. She lied back down, emotionally exhausted, and fell asleep in no time.

Draco could not feel anything but the tightness in his chest. He now knew what this feeling was called, it was called guilt. He guessed Hermione had gone back to sleep and he went to her bedside. He remembered the feelings that ran through his mind when he heard her words, "Die here." He would never let her die. His inner conflict became completely consumed within him. He then felt something warm and wet on his face, it was tears. He was crying, something that he could only remember doing twice in his young adult life. Once when he had found out his father was Voldemort's right hand man and again when his mother was sent to St. Mungo's for insanity, the grief caused by Lucuis's death. And now here he was, crying over a mudblood, when he hadn't even cried over his own father's death. He wiped the few tears away and pulled the blanket over Hermione's small body. He quickly exited the room, he needed to go someplace where he could think. He could not be weak, Malfoys were never weak.

A.N- another chapter done, and many more yet to go. I have gotten to quite fancy my loyal reviewers, thank you so much for your input. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I will be posting again soon.


	6. Complications and Realizations

A.N- I just want to say how much I enjoy your wonderful reviews, they make me feel absolutely wonderful. I am also really sorry that it took me so long to update.

Chapter 6: Complications and Realizations

The next few weeks passed by with little to no conflict between Draco and Hermione. Only minor insults were thrown between them. Draco was increasingly more busy, away from the Manor usually everyday. Hermione would often wonder where he would go off to. While he was away, she was forced to be locked in her room for hours at a time. Her only solace being her books, which Tilly brought to her diligently. She had been reading books for weeks now, and wondered why Draco had not found out yet. Little did she know that he more important matters on his mind than books...

Hermione was lying on her bed reading when she heard footsteps outside her door. She quickly gathered her books and hid them away. She heard the lock open and Draco barged through the door.

"We have to chat," he said impatiently. He acted very nervous, his usual colder than ice demeanor gone. He paced her room and would not sit down, he started to make her feel uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" she asked, somewhat concerned by his odd behavior.

Draco abruptly stopped pacing and walked over to her. He grabbed her roughly by her arms until she looked up at him. She tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he wouldn't loosen it. Draco noticed that she was becoming frightened, the look in her eyes told him so. He loosened the iron grip he had on her.

"For the next few hours I must put you in the dungeons," he said, with a hint of regret in his voice. It really was the very last place Draco ever wanted to put her, but he did not have another choice.

Hermione tensed up and started to shake her head at him.

"No, please no, Draco," she pleaded. "I have done nothing wrong, have I? Why are you doing this?"

Draco became frustrated, why couldn't she just cooperate for once. Could she not tell that he had enough problems to deal with without her giving him hassle as well?

"You ARE going to the dungeons, but just for a little while," he said firmly. "I unfortunately am expecting a few old friends of the family here for dinner, and I know they would not take kindly to a mudblood being around."

"Well can't I just stay in my room, I won't be heard, I swear, you can even put a silencing charm on me," she begged, trying to get out of being put in the dungeons.

'No, that will not work, if they did happen to find out you were here they wouldn't care if you were in the dungeons, they would care if they found you were staying in here," he explained.

"Oh, some of Daddy's old mates you need to impress!" she yelled. "Got to show off how you captured a mudblood?"

"Stop it Hermione, you have no idea what you are taking about!" he said with controlled anger.

"I know exactly what I am talking about, do you think I am stupid?" she asked. "I know what you've been up to!"

"Please, go right ahead, tell me what I have been up to?" he asked. "Hmm?"

"You've been chummy with Lucius's old friends, no doubt trying to rally with old death eaters!" she yelled furiously.

"You are so smart my clever little mudblood," he said. "To bad you are wrong half the time."

"What do you mean?" she asked, becoming alarmed.

"You know I am not a death eater, how many times must I tell you, don't be thick Granger, I have no mark," he explained.

"But that does not mean you can't be one!" she yelled defensively.

"I am as much of a death eater as you are a pureblood," he said, walking towards her, raising his wand. "Silencio!"

Hermione tried to yell her next string of insults, only to find that her voice was gone.

Draco then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and began to carry her out of her room. She began punching and kicking him wildly, only to find she was hurting herself more than him.

"Don't tire yourself Granger," he said.

Hermione realized she was defeated and stopped her struggle. She let her body go limp against him, and rested her head of his back. She started to cry softly, her tears spilling on Draco's shirt.

Draco tensed at the feeling of her tears on his back. He could feel the wetness on his back where they flowed. He continued to walk with her towards the dungeons. He opened the door to the best cell he could find. He sat her down gently and looked into her eyes, they were sad and pleading. He knew in her mind she was saying, _"Please, don't do this to me."_

"I will come for you as soon as I am through," he told her. "I will remove the spell when I get back as well." He turned to walk out when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. He turned around to see Hermione, tears flooding her eyes. She did not trust him, this he knew for sure. He knew she thought he would leave her for death. He felt his chest tighten to the point where he almost could not breathe. He saw her mouth visibly utter the word 'please.' He could not stand it any longer and quickly walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione crumbled to the floor as she saw him leave her. She knew that she would never see the light of day again and fell to the floor in a fit of sobs.

Draco's mind tortured him as he briskly walked back to the lounge, visions of Hermione eluded his thoughts. _Forget it Draco, she will be fine and you will have her out again in no time,_ he told himself. Draco put on his cold persona and readied himself for the people he would soon deal with. He walked through the hallway that led him to the dining room and threw both doors open, taking in the vile scum before him. _Weak, mindless fools, just like my father_, he thought bitterly.

"Oh Draco, how wonderful to see you!" gushed Pansy Parkinson, throwing her arms around him in a hug. It took Draco a great deal of self-control not to vomit.

"Yes, hello Draco," Antonin Dolohov's eerie voice said.

Draco looked at the man sitting in HIS chair at the end of HIS table.

"When they let you out of Azkaban?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I gave the Minister some very important information that he needed, apparently more important than my being in Azkaban," he said smugly.

Draco looked about the table, familiar faces meeting him everywhere he turned. Familiar faces he did not want to see ever again. To his left sat Crabbe and Goyle, obviously falling in their fathers' footsteps. To his right sat Pansy and her father. And of course, at the head of the table sat Dolohov, and his wife.

"We really shouldn't beat around the bush now should we Draco?" he asked.

Draco knew Dolohov did not particularly like him, he knew Draco was more powerful than any of them. Sometimes it did help having Lucius Malfoy as a father.

"No, we shouldn't, Antonin," Draco replied.

"As you know with the defeat of our Lord, his great conquest was not complete," he explained. "We wish to form an alliance with the remaining death eaters and finish the Dark Lord's and Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

Draco stared blankly at the man before him.

"Voldemort is dead, he lost, and when you are dead, you should lie down," he replied calmly. He heard the sharp intake of breath around him at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"How dare you speak his name and mock his downfall!" Dolohov yelled, pointing his wand at Draco. Draco countered quicker, pointing his wand.

"Don't be foolish, you know I am stronger than all of you put together?" Draco sneered.

"Yes my boy, you are Lucius Malfoy's son, and that is why you should be faithful to our Lord's memory, join us, it would make your father so proud!" Mr. Parkinson said.

"Well, very sorry to disappoint you sir," Draco said. "I am not my father."

"NO! You are not!" yelled Dolohov. "Cruc..."

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted before Dolohov ever finished. He took his wand and snapped it in half. "If anyone else wants to have a go then try me." Draco looked about the room menacingly.

The group all stood up from their chairs and quickly exited the room, most of them with looks of pure murder on their faces. No one ever challenged them, especially someone that was suppose to be their own.

'That's right cowards!" Draco yelled. "Don't ever come back! Get out Dolohov!"

Draco threw him the remains of his broken wand.

"My boy, you have made a terrible mistake here tonight, mark my words, you will pay," he said. "You will lose anything or anybody you have ever loved!"

"Well, good thing I don't love anyone," Draco hissed. An image of Hermione immediately flooded his brain.

"Yes, you do boy, I can see it in your eyes," Dolohov said knowingly. "You will join us or die."

Draco turned towards Dolohov and stared him deeply in the eyes.

"He ruined my life, turned my father into a cruel, heartless man, caused my mother to go mad from grief," he started. "I would rather die a thousand deaths before I saw that bastard glorified."

"Have it your way you foolish boy," Dolohov spat. "But note that your decision tonight was your last."

"Noted," responded Draco.

Dolohov turned and walked through the dining room doors, slamming them in his passing.

Draco sat in the dining room for a few minutes, letting the rage that was inside him calm a little. He then remembered Hermione in the dungeons and quickly got up to get her. He arrived at her door and quickly threw it open. She was lying on the ground, knees tucked to her chest, hands under her head for support. She looked cold and uncomfortable as she slept on the hard stone floor. Draco removed his cloak and knelt down beside her, covering her with the cloak.

"Wake up," he said gently. Hermione's beautiful eyes fluttered open. She tried to speak, but realized that her voice was gone.

Draco smiled at her when she became agitated. She looked at him, it was the first time she had seen him smile, not his usual smirk, but a genuine smile. He looked so handsome when he wasn't being a total git, and she noted that he was rather good looking. He had the steeliest gray eyes that scared her and at the same time took her breath away. He always looked so dapper and tonight was no different. He wore a white oxford shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, revealing muscular forearms, khaki pants, and the cloak he wore was currently wrapped around her shoulders.

"What's the matter Granger, lost our voice?" he asked playfully. Hermione could not help but to smile. "I actually think I like you much better this way."

Hermione became panicked when he said this. What if he never let her speak again?

"But if you are quiet all the time, who am I going to have a row with?" He took out his wand and muttered the incantation that lifted her silence.

"Thank you for keeping your word to me," she said. Draco held out his hand for her to take and helped her off the floor.

"I never realized how short you are Granger," he teased her. "Besides, I told you I would come for you."

"Did you honestly expect me to believe you?" she asked.

"Granger, I may be a lot of things, handsome, powerful..."

"Conceited, arrogant," Hermione interrupted.

"But a liar is not one of them," he said very seriously. He then gently took Hermione's arm and led her out of the dungeons and back to her room.

"Tilly will bring your dinner to you shortly," he told her. "Get plenty of rest, you and I will be leaving the manor tomorrow.

Hermione was confused, he was being so nice to her and now he was taking her somewhere. "Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," he told her. He opened her door and she stepped inside.

What Hermione did next she could not explain, she just did it. She stood up on her toes and gave him the lightest touch of a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight," she said quickly, shutting the door. She didn't even give him the chance to respond. She heard the door lock click, caging her inside once again. Hermione sighed and walked over to her now favourite armchair. She curled herself inside it and stared into the fire, wondering why she had just kissed Draco Malfoy, her enemy, her sworn nemesis, the one person that teased her for so many years, was mean to all her friends and those that he deemed 'under' him. She could not explain her actions, but she did realize that she was starting to develop feelings for the very complicated and troubled young man.


	7. Breakthrough

A.N- Well, here is the next chapter. I am guessing that you readers didn't like the last chapter of the story, hopefully you will enjoy this one better. This chapter will be Draco's break through of his feelings for Hermione.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my ideas.

Chapter 7:Breakthrough

Draco walked slowly down the halls, a million and one different thoughts running through his mind. None of these thoughts he wanted to deal with yet. He was not worried about that bastard Dolohov or his band of defeated death eaters. Draco knew that he could take them all blindfolded. What he worried about was _if_ he would carry out his threat. His mother was perfectly safe at St. Mungo's, but Hermione was not safe. If they ever found out that she was there, they would surely come back. Draco had to get her somewhere safe, and fast.

He let this thought drift out of his head as another quickly replaced it. This time, he was thinking about his childhood. He was a different person then, of course he had grown up and gotten older, but that was not it. He used to be happy when he was younger. He remembered laughter through the manor, his mother and father's laughter. He could recall when his father would take him into his lap and read him books about magic and spells. His father always telling him how proud he was of his little "dragon." His mother and father were completely and totally in love then as well. He then remembered what had stripped him of his childhood happiness; Voldemort. Voldemort had seduced his father, promising him power and respect. (A.N- LOL, reminds me a bit of Star Wars..) Lucius had easily fallen for the trap and continued to become the bitter and cruel man he died as. Always talking about the great Dark Lord, and mudbloods and how they should be removed from the Earth. Draco had never heard the word mudblood until he was seven years old. He could remember his sweet mother, begging his father not to go with Voldemort. He would never strike his mother, but he threw hateful words at her. Draco remembered her pleas so well.

Draco came out of his memories long enough to open the doors to the library, the place where he often came to think. _How like Hermione,_ he told himself. However, Draco was not there to read, he was there to remember, remember when he knew what happiness was.

As he looked about the library, a fresh wave of memories hit him. It was the night his father was killed and Voldemort was defeated. Draco remembered that night like no other night before. He had stayed at home because his mother was scared and he did not want to fight a war with someone he hated, be it Potter or Voldemort. The one thing he remembered the most about that night was what his mother told him, and what he had promised her.

"_Draco, please don't ever become him," she said softly, tears brimming her eyes. "I couldn't bear to see it son. You are my life Draco Adrian Malfoy, the only thing I have ever done in this world that was perfect was having you. I know you will never disappoint me."_

"_Never mother," he answered. _

He then remembered her giving him a hug and a kiss, the last that he would ever have from her before she was taken away to St. Mungo's. He could actually feel her hugs and her kisses.

Draco returned to his search of the library, he was growing more irritated by the second.

"Where is it!" he yelled. "Tilly, get in here!"

Tilly ran to the room frantically, she knew her master was very upset.

"Where is it?" Draco asked.

"Where is what, Master?" she said, timidly. Tilly hoped she had not misplaced her master's things.

"The photo album Tilly!" he yelled. "You know where I keep it and it is NOT there!"

Tilly could not remember moving her master's photo album. Then it suddenly dawned on Tilly, she must have accidentally given it to Miss Hermione.

"Well?" Draco said, impatiently.

"It in Miss Hermione's room, Tilly take her books like you say master, and I is accidentally giving it to her," she said, fear increasing in her voice.

"Hermione has it, does she," he said, eerily calm. "And she also told you I said she could have books."

Tilly nodded her large head at him.

"Very good Tilly, you may return to the kitchens now," he said, walking past her. Draco's blood burned through his veins. He was unable to describe the anger he was feeling. He stalked out of the library, only one thought on his mind now; to make the mudblood pay.

Hermione was sitting in her usual chair by the fire when she heard him coming down the hall. She immediately knew there was something wrong. She turned towards the door as she heard it unlock. He opened the door and quietly stepped inside, shutting the door behind him.

The sight of her made him see red in anger. He slowly began to approach her.

"So," he said. "Tilly told me something very interesting tonight."

"She did? And what would that be?" she asked, voice shaky. She tried to remain calm but her fear was getting the best of her. She could tell that he was very angry, and it was probably with her.

"That you have been reading books for sometime," he said. "And that you have something of importance to me, and I am NOT referring to the books."

Hermione could feel her heart sink in her chest. Before she could utter a reply he snatched her out of the chair and slammed her against the wall. He held her to it with his weight, holding both of her arms over her head.

"I TOLD YOU NO, MUDBLOOD!" he screamed. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT NO MEANS!"

"I am sorry, the album was an accident," she sobbed. "I was lonely and afraid, you locked me up for so long I had nothing to do!"

"SILENCE!" he yelled. "I am going to put you in your place mudblood, I should have done this a long time ago.." He ripped off her shirt and threw it to the floor, leaving her in her bra.

"Draco! Please, don't!" she pleaded. "I have never done this before!"

"Then it will be a memory you won't soon forget!" he said, ignoring her sobs.

"Draco, think about what you are doing! You and I are alike, you know it!" she yelled. "I can see past your hateful facade!"

Draco then ripped of her skirt and pressed himself against her. She could feel his hardness.

"Beg me, beg me not to hurt you," he said cruelly, through gritted teeth.

"Draco," she whispered.

"BEG ME!" he yelled.

Hermione moved to his ear and slowly whispered, "If you do this you will be just like him."

Her words were like a slap in the face to Draco. He could feel his heart stop beating in his chest. He looked at her, dead into her beautiful eyes. He could see fear, sadness, and anger in them, realizing that he was the one who instilled these feelings in her. He did not say anything to her, for he could not find his voice. He knew that he was a monster for what he had just tried to do. And he wasn't entirely sure if he would have even done it. He released her and she gently slid to the floor. He still said nothing to her as he walked out of the room. He ran when he got past her door, forgetting to close it behind him.

Hermione saw a window of opportunity open before her. She quickly pulled on the first article of clothing she could find, which happened to be one of her gowns. She walked over to the door and poked her head out. After she saw that the coast was clear she ran, ran as fast as she had ever ran. She didn't stop as she met the front doors, she threw them open and ran into the storm.

Draco sat in his room, waiting for his breathing to return to normal pace. He rubbed his head, trying to make the throbbing pain in his temples cease. He thought of Hermione, the bond they shared, the pain and loneliness in both of them. He wanted, no, needed to explain to her. He wanted her to know that he cared about her deeply. He burst out of his room and ran down the corridor. His heart stopped for the second time that night when he saw that her door was wide open. He knew that she had run, and it was his fault.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, as he ran down the stairs, and out the open doors.

Hermione could hear Draco's voice not far behind her. Her adrenaline kicked into over drive and she ran faster. The rain was pelting her, she could barely see and her clothes were drenched. Her feet were aching terribly as well, she wore no shoes. As she crashed through the bushes her foot got caught on a root and she fell hard to the ground. Her chest hurt; her head was flooded with panic as she heard him drawing closer. She was too scared to even feel the pain in her ankle. She tried to scramble to her feet, only to find that her ankle would not support her weight. She stumbled on her unsteady feet and fell back and hit her head on the tree behind her. Her vision started to blur, she could barely make the outline of her surroundings. She could vaguely see Draco as he approached her, and she immediately started to kick and scream, using the last bit of her energy. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. When she looked into his eyes, she could tell something was different, something had happened to him. She then heard him say, "I'm sorry Hermione." Then everything around her went black.

Draco looked down at Hermione's helpless form. It reminded him of their first meeting when he brought her to the manor. He tenderly picked her up and carried her once again, back to the manor. Except something would be different this time, this time he didn't want her to suffer. He wanted to take care of her.

A few hours later Hermione awoke to the sound of a door being shut. Through her blurred vision she could see pale blonde hair, and she knew right away that it was Draco. She blinked and tried to sit up, her body not obeying her. She was very disoriented and her entire body ached. The room around her was freezing and she shivered from the cold.

"Don't sit up yet," Draco's gentle voice instructed. He turned to her and offered her a potion. She cowered away from his touch, but was to weak to pull away.

"I won't hurt you," he said softly, as he wiped her brow with a damp cloth. "Drink this." He held the cup to Hermione's lips and she drank deeply.

"I'm so cold," she whispered, teeth chattering.

Draco immediately got her a few warm blankets and tucked her in them. As soon as he stood up, Tilly burst in the room.

"Master, Master!" she cried. "Bad wizards is here!"

"Bad wizards?" asked Draco. He walked into the hallway and peered over the banister. His eyes grew large when he realized who the "bad" wizards Tilly was talking about. Standing in the entrance were Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, and the Parkinsons. Draco ran back into his room and locked the door behind him.

"Tilly, get downstairs now, tell them anything, stall them!" he said, throwing items into a trunk. "I am getting Hermione out of here, you know where to find me."

"Yes master," Tilly said loyally.

Draco walked over to Hermione and started to pick her up. Immediately she began to protest.

"Hermione, I know you are very sick and very tired but I MUST get you out of here, you are not safe," he said as he retrieved his broom from the closet.

"Draco, where are we going?" she asked wearily.

"Somewhere safe," he whispered, wrapping her tight in the blanket. He mounted his broom and placed Hermione in front of him. He placed his arms around her and grabbed the broom's handle. He kicked off the ground and flew into the night sky, and quietly hoped that he was bringing them to safety.

Dolohov watched angrily as Draco and the mudblood got away. He however was not set back, he now knew what Draco loved, and he was going to destroy it.


End file.
